


Volume 8 - The Beginning

by madamoiselle_sica



Series: RWBY Endgame [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Future Character Death, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica
Summary: Where I would like to see Volume 8 start. Give everyone a little hope.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY Endgame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Volume 8 - The Beginning

FLASH FORWARD  
51 years in the future

Pan over a small foresty area with a two-story house among a small clearing. Lights are lit in nearly every window. There are lights outside and it looks like some sort of party or event is going on. As the camera zooms in on the scene, the focus is on a 45 year old woman, with dark hair with streaks of white and green eyes. She is standing a good distance away from the gathering, where only some of the noise from the gather can be heard, staring up at the sky, arms folded in front of her chest.

A moment later, another person approaches her. A somewhat younger, 35 year old man, with brown hair and silver eyes. 

“Are you okay?”

She sighs, looks back at him “Yeah, I just needed some time to think.” Then she looks back up at the sky.

“What’s on your mind?”

“My parents”

“Oh.” He looks down and thinks for a moment, a frown on his face. “Wait. How long has it been?” He looks at her and then the sky.

“10 years”

“Really? It’s been that long already?”

“Today, actually.”

“Oh.” He looks at her, and then down at his feet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay.” She looks down at the ground in front of her and kicks at the dirt. “I just needed some time to myself, so I would not cry in front of everyone.”

He turns to leave “Then I will let…”

“NO.” She cuts him off. She pauses and sighs. “Please stay. I don’t really want to be alone.”

“Then why didn’t you just ask…”

“Because I… I didn’t want to.” She interrupted him again.

They quietly stand next to each other for a few more moments, just looking at the sky. She is shuffling something in her hands. It is metallic, as whatever it is can be heard clicking together.

He looks over to the sound and looks at the objects hidden in her hands. “Do you mind if I ask what you're fiddling with?”

“Oh yeah.” She looks down at her hand that is shifting around two metallic objects about 2 inches in diameter each. “You probably don’t know. They’re my parents’ emblems. My brother didn’t want either of them, so I got to keep both.”

She then shows them to him, as the camera zooms in on two emblems, that of a green four leaf clover with a silver horseshoe over the top and a black feather bird wing connected to a gear over a red background. Both look like they are coated with a very nice clear polish. 

He looks closely at them, as it is dark outside. “Wow. I had forgotten about them.” He looks back at her, as she smiles. “I’m glad that you got to keep them.” He looks back at the emblems in her hand before she pulls them back to her chest. “You know, you having them together…just feels right.”

She looks down at her hand and closely examines them and runs her fingers over the surface of both. “Yeah, it really does.”

Fade to the present, 51 years earlier, with Qrow rubbing Clover's clean emblem in his hand.


End file.
